As is known to those skilled in the art of producing electrodes and leads by evaporation, sputtering, photo-masking and etching the problem of cross-over points is one that persists and perplexes and causes highly undesirable costs since each crossover point requires insulation with its attendant expense. Further, as is also known to those skilled in the art, each input point to electrical apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, is a potential trouble point and thus the elimination of input points is an elimination of potential trouble points, and accordingly, it is most desirable to provide electrical apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, with a minimum of electrical input points.